


Unseen And Unnaceptable

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [17]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ankh-Morpork, Gen, Hogwarts Letter, Hogwarts School, Unseen University, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is attending the Unseen University in Ankh-Morpork when he receives his Hogwarts acceptance letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen And Unnaceptable

\---

Dear Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

I am writing to inform you that I will not be attending your school due to the fact that I am currently attending the Unseen University in Ankh-Morpork.

Please do not try to contact me again as I, and several of my friends, are quite angered by your claim to be the finest magical education provider in the world, despite no evidence or other achievements to support such a claim.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Student at the the Unseen University, Ankh-Morpork.  
Wizard in Training

\---


End file.
